Oath
by Pictor Nauco
Summary: Drabble sobre los gemelos Weasley antes y después de la Batalla de Hogwarts.


**DISCLAIMER: **_Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K Rowling, Scholastick Inc, Bloomsburg Publishing y Time Warner Inc._

* * *

_**Oath**_

* * *

_¡Somos idénticos!_

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

**_Junio 1986_**

_-¿Fred?_

_-¿Si?_

_-Siempre estaremos juntos_

_-Si_

_-Siempre_

_-Lo se_

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

**_Abril 1989_**

_-¡Fred!_

_-¿Que sucede?_

_-Estaba buscándote _

_-Y yo a ti_

_-Mamá no está en casa y Percy está solo en su habitación. ¿No crees que __deberíamos ..._

_-...ir a visitarlo? _

_-Si_

_-¡Vamos!_

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

**_Julio 1993_**

_-¿George?_

_-¿Si?_

_-Te quiero, hermano_

_-Lo se_

_-..._

_-..._

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

**_Octubre 1993_**

_-¿A dónde quieren ir primero, chicos?_

_-A Zonko_

_-Saben, cuando hablan a la vez pueden sonar aterradores._

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

**_Diciembre 1993 _**

_-¿Freddie?_

_-¿Si?_

_-Feliz Navidad_

_-Feliz Navidad, Georgie_

_-Aw, ¿quién diría que tienen corazón después de todo?_

_-Cállate Katie_

_-Te lo dije, suenan aterradores cuando hablan sincronizadamente._

_-Muy graciosas_

_-¿Lo ves? Es escalofriante._

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

**_Mayo 1998_**

_-¿Juntos por siempre?_

_-Por supuesto_

_-Ten cuidado_

_-No tienes de que preocuparte, estaré bien_

_-Lo se_

_-Todo saldrá bien_

_-Si_

_-Estoy nervioso_

_-Vamos a patearle el culo a unos cuantos mortífagos_

_-Si, tienes razón_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Mayo 1998**_

Transportar cadáveres no era precisamente una tarea fácil o remotamente agradable, pero alguien tenía que hacerlo.

Percibieron una cabeza pelirroja que sobresalía de aquel lugar poco accesible debido a los destrozos que había dejado la batalla en el castillo. Se oyó un suspiro resignado y con un leve asentimiento por parte de su compañera, se dispuso a llevar lo que supuso era otro cadáver al Gran Comedor, una de las únicas partes del castillo que no estaba completamente destruida o llena de escombros.

Lo más posible es que fuera alguien que conociera o, por lo menos, que huera visto en alguna ocasión,pensó.  
Sumido en sus pensamientos no notó el bufido irritado de la chica, quién lo adelanto fácilmente.  
Un jadeo horrorizado lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-¿Alicia? ¡Alicia! ¿Qué sucede?-gritó al ver la expresión de espanto de la muchacha, quién en vez de responder directamente solo señalo algo que se encontraba a algunos metros pero era perfectamente reconocible.

-¡NO!-exclamó el chico corriendo hacia el cuerpo. Lo observó detenidamente y reparó en un detalle: Una sonrisa burlona le surcaba el rostro. Casi rió. Solo Fred y George Weasley podían sonreír así estando muertos. Se inclinó lentamente y casi con miedo, miro a un lado de la cabeza de su amigo. Tenía las dos orejas.

-Fred-suspiró.

-Lee-lo llamó Alicia. -Deberíamos llevar….llevarlo-

-De acuerdo-interrumpió el moreno.

Lee lo tomó de los pies mientras que la chica levantaba la cabeza, y juntos llevaron el cadáver al Gran Comedor.

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

**_Mayo 1998_**

La señora Weasley lanzaba miradas nerviosas a las puertas cada pocos segundos mientras su marido intentaba consolarla.  
Cuando vislumbró a dos personas que transportaban a alguien con el pelo de un color rojo fuego, soltó un grito ahogado.

Lee Jordan y Alicia Spinnet se acercaron junto con el cuerpo, que depositaron con sumo cuidado a sus pies.

-Freddie- susurró Molly mirando fijamente los ojos fijos del chico -hay que agregar que, en esta ocación, pudo reconocer perfectamente a su hijo muerto. Aunque claro está, bien pudo ser porque tenía las dos orejas en su sitio-.  
El señor Weasley parecía demacrado.

Ambos sabían nadie lo iba a pasar tan mal como George.

Si es que seguía vivo pensó sombríamente para luego reprenderse mentalmente. Bajó la mirada descorazonado pensando todavía en un pelirrojo al que le faltaba una oreja, que en ese momento se encontraba deambulando sin rumbo alguno por los numerosos corredores del castillo con sus ropas rasgadas por lugares y cubierto de polvo y barro de pies a cabeza.

Su usual tono pelirrojo se encontraba algo más opaco y menos llamativo debido a la suciedad. Inconscientemente, sus pies lo llevaron a lo que era el retrato del Barnabás chiflado del corredor del séptimo piso. Miró con curiosidad los restos del gran derrumbe que parecía haber tenido lugar. Aún sin saber por qué, fue incapaz de permanecer en aquel lugar por mucho tiempo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Percy Weasley se sintió arrastrado hacia el lugar en donde habían escondido el cuerpo de su hermano. Era en lo único en lo que había pensado desde que terminaron las explosiones. No podía evitar tener remotas esperanzas por la oscuridad y confusión del momento.

Se llevó una sorpresa al no ver nada en el pequeño nicho en el que lo habían dejado. Así que tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían, corrió al Gran Comedor.

Al entrar, la realidad lo golpeó como si despertara de un sueño. Los vio. A su madre sollozando sobre el pecho de Fred, que miraba al vacío con los ojos completamente abiertos, sin brillo; a su padre, que se encontraba que se encontraba junto a la cabeza de este mirándolo con lágrimas en los ojos y acariciándole suavemente el cabello; a Ginny, que estaba sentada abrazándose las rodillas a los pies de su hermano con una expresión indescifrable y derramando lágrimas silenciosas; a Charlie, que observaba con una mirada dura el rostro de su hermano muerto como si mirándole tan intensamente pudiera devolverle la vida; y a Bill, que con una mano le palmeaba cariñosamente la espalda a la Señora Weasley en un intento pobre de consolarla y con la otra abrazaba a Fleur contra su cuerpo.

Se acercó a su familia y se sentó silenciosamente junto a su hermano mayor dejando que las lágrimas corrieran libremente por su rostro.

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

**_Mayo 1998_**

Cuando George Weasley llegó al umbral del Gran Comedor, dirigió su mirada a la masa de cabezas pelirrojas que, al verlo, se hicieron a un lado, a excepción de la Señora Weasley.  
El señor Weasley le tocó el hombro a su esposa quién al levantar la mirada y dirigirla hacia donde observaba su marido, imitó a su familia.  
George sintió que su visión se nublaba al ver a su gemelo extendido en el suelo. Avanzó con pasos vacilantes al principio, antes de comenzar a correr y caer de rodillas junto al cuerpo de su hermano.

Levantó la cabeza y dirigió una mirada esperanzada y suplicante a su madre, quién simplemente negó con la cabeza. Trató de ordenar sus ideas, pero de alguna forma ya nada parecía real. Lo observó durante algunos segundos como esperando que se levantara riendo y dijera que todo era una broma. Pero no se levantó.

-¡NO! ¡FRED!-Sollozó-. ¡NO! _¡LO PROMETISTE!_ ¡FRED, NO! ¡NO! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡LEVANTATE! ¡NO ES DIVERTIDO! ¡NO! ¡NO ES JUSTO! ¡FRED! ¡_ME LO PROMETISTE! ¡NO! ¡NO!_

El resto del clan Weasley paró de llorar para observarlo.  
La mayoría de las personas que se encontraban en el lugar miraron a su alrededor sorprendidas tratando de descifrar la procedencia de los gritos que contrastaban con la relativa calma apenas rota por las lágrimas silenciosas e incesantes murmullos.

A George ya no le importaba la atención de casi todo el Gran Comedor sobre él. Lo único que enfocaban sus ojos era el rostro de su hermano, surcado por una sonrisa. Sus palabras se perdieron convirtiéndose lentamente en murmullos inaudibles.

–Hermano, por favor… Fred, por favor, no me dejes, no. No me dejes solo, no, Fred. Lo habías prometido, que nada nos separaría, por favor, no me abandones. Por favor hermano, Freddie…

Estaba solo. Ya no habría más gemelos Weasley. El siempre había asumido que estarían juntos por siempre, pero Fred se había ido y nunca iba a regresar. Se había ido de una forma definitiva e irreparable.

La Muerte. El destino era sin duda un individuo retorcido: Fred estaba muerto. Estaba muerto y el aún estaba vivo.

Se levantó lentamente y giró la cabeza para observar a su familia y después a los sobviviente de la batalla. Todos lo observaban con _compasión._ Pero no quería compasión, quería a su hermano de vuelta.

Sintió como algo húmedo se deslizaba por su rostro y se llevó una mano a la mejilla. Observó detenidamente la gota que yacía en la palma de su mano y sus rodillas se derrumbaron, sin poder sostenerlo más. Profirió un grito que le heló la sangre a la pequeña multitud que lo rodeaba.

Sentía levemente las miradas penetrantes que le dirigían en silencio, solo roto por los sollozos que sin importar su esfuerzos no lograba contener.

A pesar de las circunstancias, era un evento sorprendente. Nadie nunca había visto llorar a los gemelos Weasley.

-George…- le llamó Ginny-. -George- repitió un poco más fuerte.

El aludido se levanto de golpe y abrazó a su hermana que le devolvió el abrazo un tanto sorprendida por su repentina reacción. Fue algo inesperado ya que los gemelos no eran muy dados a demostrar afecto, pero le devolvió el abrazo és de unos segundos, el chico se separó de su hermana con lágrimas marcando sus mejillas y una expresión ausente. Y sin observar a nadie en particular, caminó a la salida siendo observado por la multitud de personas con una mueca de confusión.

Percy supo en ese momento, al igual que los Weasley lo descubrirían más tarde, que no había perdido un hermano sino dos, porque Fred era una parte de George y George era una parte Fred, porque siempre había sido así, y estaba seguro de que siempre lo sería.  
Y nunca se sintió más triste que en ese momento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Julio 1993**_

_-¿Freddie?_

_-¿Si?_

_-Yo también te quiero_

* * *

**Gracias a todos por leer.**


End file.
